Karaoke Night!
by FoxisStar
Summary: This is a story about two foxes looking to sing a couple songs. Not really a love story but there is something at the end. My first fanfic


Karaoke Night!

 _Hello, I have recently joined and this is my first fanfic. I am a HUGE fan of StarFox and I'm psyched for the new StarFox game, can't wait, any who I had an original story about how Fox and Krystal became a couple but my phones a jerk and deleted the file. So I decided screw it, I'll make a story where I don't give two flying tacos about, well I'd be lying, it's my first so go easy (pun intended, wow I'm making this long!) Please read and review and tell me the ways of becoming a better writer. Also when I write in italics with no quotes that's a thought or a song, if it has quotes it's being said. Disclaimer: I don't own StarFox or any of the songs I used, the club I made up. I hardly own anything :P_

Fox wanted to do something, it was 8:30 at night on Corneria and he didn't have anything to do. Krystal was with him but they are friends and she wants to go somewhere. _We could go to the movies, maybe to dinner, or to a bar, no all of those sound like dates. I love her but I don't think she feels the same. Ooh I know. "We could go do karaoke."_ Fox said. Krystal thought for a second and agreed. Fox got in his car and drove Krystal to a night club that was mostly empty, the club was called "MUSICIANS HALL" the club was mostly for bands who were either famous or new. It's also a place for people who want to sing. Fox and Krystal walked in and were surprised to see the place mostly empty except for 5 people and the bartender and a couple security guards. No one was performing, Fox and Krystal were instantly recognized and were asked for autographs. They have their signatures to everyone in the room, including the security guards. Fox was the first to go up on stage. Fox was nervous, he had sang before he just didn't know if he was still good. He decided to do a song from a band Krystal (and me personally) loves. ( Here we go first song is by Train, called Hey Soul Sister)

 _Song starts_

 _Hey hey, hey hey_

 _Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains, I knew I wanted to forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind_

Fox had a wonderful singing voice, he sounded just like Train, the people were really getting into the music already

 _You're sweat moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream, I knew when we collided, your the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

 _Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo the way you move ain't fair you know_

 _Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Some of the people called their friends that Fox McCloud was singing at the club.

 _Hey hey, hey hey_

 _Just in time I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me, you gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

 _I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest, I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

 _Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo the way you move ain't fair you know_

 _Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

A small crowd has formed now, some were singing along

 _The way you can cut a rug, watching you is the only drug I need, some gangster I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of you see I can be myself now finally in fact there's nothing I can't be, I want the world to see you be with me_

 _Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo the way you move ain't fair you know_

 _Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

 _Hey hey, hey hey_

 _Tonight_

 _Hey hey, hey hey_

 _Tonight_

 _Song ends_

A big applause roars from the crowd, whistles and claps was all that was heard throughout the club. Fox just smiled, it was Krystal's turn. She went on the stage and everybody quieted down, she was going to sing a song that Fox likes (Let go for tonight, by the Foxes)

 _Song starts_

 _Fell from the sky_

 _Fell from the sky and started walking_

 _Leaving our foot prints on the ground_

 _It might be a prayer_

 _Or maybe a piece of conversation_

 _Wherever we go we make a sound_

 _So I call your name, the only thing I know_

 _Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_

Krystal had the voice of an angel. She had the most beautiful singing voice.

 _All that I know, all that I know_

 _Is we're here tonight_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Let go for tonight baby_

 _Let love in your life and be strong (turn up the lights)_

 _Let go for tonight baby_

 _Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I need to let go, let go_

 _Let go, let go_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Let love in your life baby_

 _Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I wanna drive_

 _I wanna drive into the open_

 _Looking for reasons I can't find_

Everyone was starting to tear up, she sung with a passion that put all singers to shame

 _So I call your name, the only thing I know_

 _Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_

 _All that I know, all that I know is we're here tonight_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Let go for tonight baby_

 _Let love in your life and be strong (turn up the lights)_

 _Let go for tonight baby_

 _Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I need to let go, let go_

 _Let go, let go_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Let love in your life baby_

 _Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I need to let go, let go_

 _Let go, let go_

 _I need to let go, let go_

 _Before we're gone, gone, gone_

 _So I call your name, the only thing I know_

 _Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_

 _All that I know, all that I know_

 _Is I need you here or you'll be gone forever_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Let go for tonight baby_

 _Let love in your life and be strong (turn up the lights)_

 _Let go for tonight baby_

 _Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _I need to let go, let go_

 _Let go, let go_

 _Turn up the lights_

 _Let love in your life baby_

 _Who needs sleep tonight?_

 _Let go, let go_

 _Let go, let go_

 _I need to let go, let go_

 _Before we're gone, gone, gone_

 _Fell from the sky_

 _Fell from the sky and started walking_

 _Leaving our foot prints on the ground_

 _Song ends_

An even bigger applause came from the crowd along with Fox. She asked Fox to come up on stage with her. _"Fox lets sing together!" "Great idea, but what song?" "I know!"_ The crowd was antsy, they wanted to know what song they were going to sing. They both got their mics and were ready. (Just One Yesterday, by Fall Out Boy)

 _Song starts_

 _(Fox)_

 _I thought of angels, choking on their halos, get then drunk on rose water_

 _See how dirty I can get them pullin out their fragile teeth and clip their tiny wings_

 _(Both)_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my name, it will be held against you, anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my name_

The club is now full and everybody is loving the music

 _(Fox)_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _Letting people down is my thing, baby_

 _Find yourself a new gig_

 _This town ain't big enough for two of us_

 _(Both)_

 _I don't have the right name_

 _Or the right looks_

 _But I have twice the heart_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

 _So only say my name_

 _It will be held against you_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_

 _So only say my name (name)_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(Krystal)_

 _If I spilled my guts_

 _The world would never look at you the same way_

 _And now I'm here to give you all my love_

 _So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay_

Everyone cheered when she soloed

 _(Fox)_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

 _(I know I'm bad news)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _(I saved it all for you)_

 _For just one yesterday_

 _Song ends_

Everyone clapped and cheered. ENCORE! They all yelled. Fox decided to do another song another one from Krystal's favorite band (Also mine. Angel in blue jeans, by Train)

 _Song starts_

 _And though I never got her name_

 _Or time to find out anything_

 _I loved her just the same_

 _And though I rode a different road_

 _And sang a different song_

 _I'll love her till my last breath's gone_

 _Like a river made of silver_

 _Everyone came running to the scene_

 _I was shot down in cold blood_

 _By an angel in blue jeans_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Late that night she got away_

 _I chased her to the turnpike_

 _Then lost her where the music never plays_

 _And though I rolled upon the stones_

 _And fell into the water_

 _I'll love her till my judgment day_

 _Like a sunrise made of white lies_

 _Everything was nothing as it seems_

 _I was shot down in cold blood_

 _By an angel in blue jeans_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

 _I hear voices calling all around_

 _I keep falling down_

 _I think my heart could pound right out of me_

 _I see a million different ways_

 _To never leave this maze alive_

 _I woke up in somebody's arms_

 _Strange and so familiar_

 _Where nothing could go wrong_

 _Barely alive or nearly dead_

 _Somehow awake in my own bed_

 _And there you are_

 _Like a highway headed my way_

 _Life is but a dream_

 _I was shot down by your love_

 _My angel in blue jeans_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

 _Song ends_

Again everyone applauded and cheered, Krystal was next. She was doing this song because it was her favorite. (Warrior by The Foxes)

 _Song starts_

 _When the monsters are sleeping under your bed_

 _They've crawled out from under and into your head_

 _And outside the carcass, into your skin_

 _And you need someone to keep the light in_

 _So send your wishes into the air_

 _So someone listens, someone is there_

 _And you won't know anything about it_

 _Until you have to live without it_

 _Chasing the fire for you_

 _Light in the nightmare_

 _Watching from high above you_

 _If you can make it then the sun will rise_

 _It doesn't matter if you closed your eyes_

 _Before you wake up, I'll keep you safe tonight_

 _'Cause I am a warrior_

 _And I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight_

 _The wheels are moving behind your face_

 _Your arms are directing the time and the place_

 _And you only have to do the travelling_

 _You don't have to design the engine_

 _Doing the fighting for you_

 _Breaking the walls down_

 _Finding the right way, baby_

 _If you can make it then the sun will rise_

 _It doesn't matter if you closed your eyes_

 _Before you wake up, I'll keep you safe tonight_

 _'Cause I am a warrior_

 _And I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight_

 _If you wake up in darkness before the dawn breaks_

 _There is a strength inside in this magic and mistakes_

 _Chasing the fire for you_

 _Light in the nightmare_

 _Watching from high above you_

 _If you can make it then the sun will rise_

 _It doesn't matter if you close your eyes_

 _Before you wake up, I'll keep you safe tonight_

 _'Cause I am a warrior_

 _And I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight_

 _If you can make it then the sun will rise_

 _It doesn't matter if you closed your eyes_

 _Before you wake up, I'll keep you safe tonight_

 _'Cause I am a warrior_

 _And I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight, I'll fight_

 _Song ends_

Everyone even Fox was on the verge of tears. She did an amazing performance. Now they both had to sing and the song was perfect. (Bruises by Train)

 _Song starts_

 _Fox_

 _Haven't seen you since high school_

 _Good to see you're still beautiful_

 _Gravity hasn't started to pull_

 _Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell_

 _Krystal_

 _One that's five and one that's three_

 _Been two years since he left me_

 _Good to know that you got free_

 _That town I know was keeping you down on your knees_

 _Fox_

 _These bruises make for better conversation_

 _Loses the vibe that separates_

 _Both_

 _It's good to let you in again_

 _You're not alone in how you've been_

 _Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

 _We all got bruises_

 _Fox Krystal_

 _Have you seen him? Not in years_

 _Krystal Fox_

 _How about her? No but I hear_

 _She's in Queens with the man of her dreams_

 _Krystal_

 _Funny back then she said that about you_

 _Que sera you'll never guess who I saw_

 _Fox_

 _Remember Johnny B remember him we were best friends practically_

 _Let's do this soon again, ten years is that what it's been?_

 _Can't believe how time flies by_

 _Leaving you makes me wanna cry_

 _Both_

 _These bruises make for better conversation_

 _Loses the vibe that separates_

 _It's good to let you in again_

 _You're not alone in how you've been_

 _Everybody loses, we all got bruises_

 _We all got bruises_

 _Fox_

 _I would love to fix it all for you_

 _Krystal_

 _I would love to fix you to_

 _Both_

 _Please don't fix a thing whatever you do_

 _Fox_

 _These bruises make for better conversation_

 _Loses the vibe that separates_

 _Both_

 _It's good to know you've got a friend_

 _That you remember now and then_

 _Everybody loses_

 _These bruises make for better conversation_

 _Loses the vibe that separates_

 _It's good to let you in again_

 _You're not alone in how you've been_

 _Everybody loses,everybody loses, everybody loses_

 _We all got bruises, We all got bruises, We all got bruises_

 _Song ends_

Everyone applauded again and the foxes was starting to get tired. They wished everyone there a good night and left, they left the club the busiest it has been in years. On the drive home Fox and Krystal talked about their future and the performances. When Fox drove Krystal to her house, he got out opened her door and walked her to her front door. _"I had a wonderful time Fox thank you" " I had fun Krystal we have to do this again soon." "I agree, well good night Fox."_ Krystal kissed him on the lips and pulled away almost as soon as she kissed him. _"Sorry Fox, I didn't know what came over me I'm so-"_ Fox kissed her back and held her, none backed off the kiss this time. _" Good Night Krystal, I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok Fox" "I love you!"_ Krystal smiled lovingly and said _"I love you too Fox!"_

 _FIN_

 _Alright well in total this took a week, when I first signed up I couldn't make a story for the spam thing, so I wrote it on paper and copied my writing to this, hope it was good, don't be too rude, this is the first story I have every wrote. Once again I don't own StarFox or any songs used, the night club is totally made up. PEACE!_


End file.
